You Can't B The Virtues
by axania chic
Summary: A requested fic. Mike Newton traps a weak Edward Cullen and takes him to his hut of sin. Bella comes to save her love but is she too late to stop Mike ruining Edward's virtue?


**You Can't Bugger The Virtues**

Edward felt dazed the venom in his mouth seemed to be almost choking him

Edward Cullen felt dazed the venom in his mouth seemed to be almost choking him. His brow furrowed when he tasted something other than the venom. He opened his black eyes, weak with hunger rolling the thick substance around with his tongue.

The memories rushed into his mind, almost making him choke as his eyes focused on the shape coming into view in front of him. Pale legs that were long and limber ended in a pair of white shorts and a bare chest which almost glowed in the darkness. Edward could see the pink _Hello Kittys_ on the shorts and grimaced at their grinning faces.

He spat the white fluid onto the dusty floor and shuddered slightly at the aftertaste. The bitter taste of his venom contrasted with the salty taste of cum that had been in his month. It reminded him of licking envelopes as a human so many decades ago but this was not the time to reminisce.

"Your marble body on your knees was just the beginning, its nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you now," drawled a voice from the shadows.

Edward struggled with the bonds encased around him hearing footsteps edge closer to him. Mike Newton pushed him over with one, small push and laughed at the thud Edward made.

"You not eating for those few weeks were such a good idea. I know that was for Bella but it makes this so much easier for me," smiled Mike pulling down his Hello Kitty boxers.

Hissing Edward tried to roll away but this just made his granite ass move closer to Mike's growing hard on. Mike had stripped Edward hours ago, licking every part of his dazzling skin after he had trapped the vampire in an old bear trap in the woods.

Edward froze feeling the hard rock of Mike Newton between his ass cheeks. He could feel himself tense and focused on sending a thought out to Alice, his sister miles away from the hut he was locked in.

Alice had Bella pinned down with one hand and Jasper had her shoulders.

"Just one coat, come on Bella, for me," pleaded Alice.

Bella squirmed, weak protests tumbling from her lips but Jasper held her fast.

"Alice I'm getting married next week isn't that enough for you?" questioned Bella.

Bella looked up at Alice when she realised she hadn't replied or moved.

A faraway look had crossed Alice's topaz eyes, her body becoming statue-like as she focused on a vision. Bella felt Jasper let her go, his cold grasp leaving her shoulders and she felt the warmth flood through her body again.

They both waited for Alice to move and Bella began counting the number of breaths to stop her mind from panicking until Alice blinked.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper suddenly at her side.

"We need to go, to the far end of the woods, now!" ordered Alice, the last word echoing throughout the house.

Alice picked up Bella and ran down the stairs to her yellow Porsche where Jasper met them.

"I'll drive," he said opening rear car door for the pair.

Bella clipped her seatbelt on before Alice even opened her mouth and faced her friend.

"What did you see Alice? Was it Edward?" she asked, her thoughts making her body shake.

"Yes….but Bella it's not good, I don't know how to say it. Just turn down here Jasper we need to follow the road until the end. We'll have to approach on foot so we can surprise him," planned Alice out loud.

"Surprise who? Alice just tell me!" demanded Bella.

Jasper began slowing the car down as they approached the end of the road but barely noticed, her eyes caught by Alice's giant topaz ones.

"Ok," she breathed, "I saw Edward in the old bear hunters hut at the edge of these woods, only a few minutes into the future. I just hope we're not too late."

"Too late for what?" whispered Bella.

"Mike Newton raping Edward," answered Alice finally.

There was a loud crack that tore through the air and Bella jumped, her whole body shaking and her face almost as pale as Alice's.

"Sorry Alice I'll replace the steering wheel for you when this is over," apologised Jasper, his face clenched.

Bella stepped out of the car and looked at Alice, unable to fathom the answer she had given the younger girl.

She climbed onto Alice's back and watched the trees pass her by whilst she tried to think of ways to kill Mike Newton. Alice slowed down finally, when a hut with a broken roof came into view.

Bella jumped off Alice's back when Jasper and Alice came to a standstill and ran towards the door of the hut.

"Bella no!" yelled Jasper.

"He's my fiancé it's my time to be the superhero!" Bella shouted back ripping the door open.

Mike Newton had Edward on all fours, his cock thrusting into Edward's perfect, granite ass. Edward was silent; no sound came from his closed lips unlike Mike who grunted with pleasure at each thrust into Edward's hole.

With a roar Bella sprinted to Mike Newton and shoved him into the nearest wall making his head smack against the wood. She punched him full force into his jaw and grasping his shoulders, so hard her nails tore into his skin making him bleed, she re-smashed his head into the wall.

Alice finally pulled her away after one more smash of Mike's head into wall and pulled Bella to her feet. She shook with rage, her jaw clenched and her nostrils flaring before she remembered.

"Edward, oh Edward," she sobbed running to his side.

She tripped over a piece of roof tile on the way and went sprawling to the floor, bruising her knees. Getting up again, Bella saw Jasper untying Edward and handing him his trousers. Jasper's tall, lithe legs caught the moonlight and shimmered in Bella's vision.

Edward's purple edged eyes caught Bella's own brown ones and she hugged him.

"You knocked him out," Edward said into her hair.

"I think I had an adrenaline rush or something. I saw something on Google ages ago, I think that's what it was," babbled Bella.

"Maybe you're stronger than I originally thought Bella Swan," smiled Edward crookedly.

"Maybe," responded Bella.

The End.


End file.
